Duell mit dem Dementor
by Smilla-Zanja
Summary: Haben Harry Potter und Gilderoy Lockhart eine Chance, sich gegen einen unvorhergesehenen Dementorenangriff zu schützen?


Duell mit dem Dementor

Dieser Buchtitel fehlt in Ihrer Sammlung von Lockhart-Büchern? Er kommt Ihnen nicht einmal bekannt vor? Kein Wunder. Dieses Buch wurde leider nie geschrieben. Dabei wäre es das einzige heldenhafte Abenteuer des legendären Autors, welches wahrhaft stattgefunden hat! Leider war er gezwungen, es aus dem Gedächtnis des einzigen Zeugen zu löschen. Der wusste nach dieser Begebenheit einfach zuviel über Gilderoy Lockhart. Ich meine nicht den Dementor. Der plaudert nichts aus, der röchelt ja nur. Dem Zeugen, den ich meine, wurde dabei kein Schaden zugefügt. Es war ein sehr behutsamer Gedächtnis-Modifizierungszauber, wohldosiert.

Es ereignete sich in Harry Potters zweitem Schuljahr und steht trotzdem nicht in Band 2 seiner Lebensgeschichte. Potters Biografin, J. K. Rowling, hat nie davon erfahren. Aus besagten Gründen. Schade eigentlich.

Strafarbeit bei Professor Lockhart. Seufzend machte sich Harry darauf gefasst, einen nicht enden wollenden Samstag lang dem Star mit seiner Fanpost zu helfen. Er hätte sich etwas Besseres vorstellen können. Es hätte aber eindeutig auch schlimmer kommen können: Kröten pökeln mit Snape zum Beispiel. Es war trotzdem so ungerecht! Wer auch immer Lockharts Porträt einen hässlichen Schnurrbart gezaubert hatte, er war es nicht gewesen!

Schicksalsergeben klopfte er pünktlich an die Tür des Professors. "Herein!" rief der mit so fröhlicher Stimme, als wären sie zur angesagtesten Party des Jahres verabredet. Klar, der freute sich ja auch auf die elende Briefeschreiberei!

Die Tür ging auf und Gilderoy Lockhart trat hinaus. Er trug etwas Grünliches, das wohl ein Jagdanzug sein sollte, aber eindeutig zu fein für einen Jäger war. Jedenfalls war es Kleidung für draußen."Wo wollen Sie denn hin? Haben Sie das Nachsitzen vergessen oder ist Ihnen etwas dazwischengekommen?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. "Aber nein!" versicherte Lockhart strahlend, "ich habe unseren gemeinsamen Tag bloß nach draußen verlegt. Die Sonne scheint so schön." Das klang auf jeden Fall besser, als den freien Tag im Inneren der Schule zu vergeuden.

"Ich muss magische Geschöpfe für meinen nächsten Unterricht einfangen", erklärte Lockhart auf dem Weg nach draußen, "fiese, kleine, dunkle Kreaturen. Da kommt es mir gerade recht, heute einen Assistenten zu haben." Harry musste unweigerlich an die cornischen Wichtel denken. "Was für Kreaturen denn?" fragte er mit einem unguten Gefühl. "Wiesenpümpel." Diese Auskunft half ihm auch nicht viel weiter.

Gilderoy Lockhart schlug einen Weg ein, der vom Schloss querfeldein Richtung Hogsmeade führte. "Hinterhältige, kleine, zeitweise unsichtbare Biester, die zwischen Grashalmen lauern und sich in eine höchst eklige Masse verwandeln, sobald man auf sie tritt. Muggel glauben dann, in einen Hundehaufen getreten zu sein. Dass sie selbst dabei draufgehen, stört die Wiesenpümpel nicht. Sie sind nicht besonders intelligent. Ihr einziges Lebensziel ist es, anderen Ärger zu machen."

Dabei fiel Harry wieder ein, was er dem Professor unbedingt noch sagen wollte: "Übrigens, ich war es wirklich nicht! Wer auch immer Sie ärgern wollte, ich war es nicht. Das mit dem Bild. Sonst würde ich mich ja entschuldigen, aber wie gesagt..." Lockhart zwinkerte ihm gönnerhaft zu. "Ist schon gut", winkte er ab, "ich glaube Ihnen, Harry. Sie müssen mir bitte auch etwas glauben: Ich war es nicht, der Ihnen diese Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hat. Ihre Hauslehrerin war der Meinung, Sie sollten mich unbedingt für den mir entstandenen Ärger entschädigen." Harry nickte. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen. So ist sie." Der Professor lächelte achselzuckend. "Was soll's, machen wir beide einfach das Beste daraus. Es ist so ein schöner Tag."

Der Spaziergang wäre bei diesem Wetter wirklich eine Wohltat gewesen, wenn Lockhart bloß nicht unablässig über seine eigenen Heldentaten schwadroniert hätte. Aber mit der Zeit hatte Harry den Dreh raus, seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen und nur regelmäßig ein "Oh!" oder "Ah!" einzustreuen. Damit war Lockhart schon glücklich.

Irgendwann fragte Harry aber doch: "Sind wir nicht bald da?" Sie hatten Hogsmeade bereits hinter sich gelassen. Lockhart hatte Harry versprochen, nach getaner Arbeit dort einzukehren und einen Bogen um das Dorf geschlagen. "Es ist nicht mehr weit", versicherte sein Lehrer. Sie waren so kurz vor dem Ziel und sollten doch niemals ankommen.

Das Wetter schlug plötzlich um. Die Sonne versteckte sich hinter schwarzen Wolken, die niemand hatte kommen sehen, und mit dem Licht verschwand auch die Wärme. Fröstelnd schlug Harry die Arme um den Leib und Lockhart wickelte seinen Outdoor-Umhang enger um sich. "Du meine Güte", murmelte er, "es zieht wohl ein Sommergewitter auf."

"Wollen wir nicht lieber umkehren?" schlug Harry vor. Er klang ungewohnt ängstlich. "So kurz vor dem Ziel?" fragte Lockhart. "Mir geht es nicht gut", gestand Harry. Er sah auf einmal wirklich sehr blass aus. "Ich weiß, was Sie meinen", flüsterte der Professor, der stehengeblieben war und den Kopf nach allen Richtungen drehte, als nähme er eine Witterung auf, "ich spüre es auch."

Mit einem Mal legte Lockhart einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und riss ihn jäh an sich, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Buchladen. Doch diesmal posierte er für kein Foto. Er rannte los und riss seinen Schüler mit sich. "Weg hier!" keuchte er entsetzt, "wir haben es mit einem sehr viel dunkleren Wesen zu tun, als wir uns für heute vorgenommen hatten!"

Doch die Welle aus Kälte und Dunkelheit war schneller als die beiden kleinen Menschlein und umhüllte sie bald von allen Seiten, so dass sie nicht mehr sehen konnten, wohin sie ihre Füße setzten. Gleichzeitig fingen ihre Kräfte in ganz unnatürlichem Maße an zu schwinden. Bald hockten sie erschöpft und zitternd am Boden und klammerten sich hilfesuchend aneinander. "W... was ist das?" fragte Harry mit klappernden Zähnen. "Eindeutig ein Dementor", antwortete Gilderoy Lockhart und verfiel in die Rolle des DADA-Lehrers. "Riesige, schleimige Kapuzenmonster, die einem alle glücklichen Gedanken und Erinnerungen aussaugen und im schlimmsten Fall die Seele. Eigentlich bewachen sie das Gefängnis Askaban, aber dieser hier ist wohl durchgeknallt und sucht sich auf eigene Faust Opfer." Harry fand den Gedanken nicht gerade tröstlich, dass sie es hier mit einem gestörten Exemplar einer ohnehin wahnsinnigen Spezies zu tun hatten. "K... kann man n... nicht irgendetwas g...gegen ihn t...tun?" schnatterte er, "d... das ist d...doch Ihr D...ding: V...verteidigung gegen die d...dunklen K...künste!" Mehr als nur die Kälte zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er begann bereits, Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu hören, Schreie.

"Es gibt etwas", bestätigte Lockhart, der selbst vor Angst gern im nächsten Mauseloch verschwunden wäre, "den Patronuszauber. Man konzentriert sich auf eine besonders glückliche Erinnerung und erzeugt ein silbriges Tier, welches einen vor dem Dementor beschützt. Ich selbst habe einen sehr hübschen Pfau-Patronus. Sehr effektiv als Schutzschild, wenn er ein Rad schlägt." "Reden Sie nicht!" würgte Harry hervor, "machen Sie!" "Äh,... ja."

Lockhart zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte zuversichtlich zu wirken. "Expecto patronum!" rief er mit möglichst fester Stimme und dachte dabei an seinen ersten Preis für das charmanteste Lächeln. Es tat sich nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Er war vielleicht nicht wirklich der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten und auch nicht der mutigste, aber normalerweise sollte jetzt wenigstens ein silbriger Faden aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervorbrechen. "Expecto patronum!" rief er noch lauter und dachte an den Moment, als ihm öffentlich der Merlin-Orden verliehen wurde. Zunächst wieder gar nichts. Und dann... verwandelte sich sein Zauberstab in eine bunte Luftschlange, rollte seine Spitze ein und wieder aus und trötete schadenfroh, bevor er sich in Luft auflöste.

"Versuchen Sie es, Harry!" schrie Lockhart in Panik. Harry riss den Zauberstab aus der Tasche, doch er kam nicht einmal dazu, ihn zu schwingen. Er hielt einen labberigen Regenwurm in den Fingern, der einmal hustete, einmal kicherte und verpuffte. Entsetzt starrten beide Zauberer auf ihre leeren Hände. "Scherzzauberstäbe!" ächzte Lockhart. "Die Zwillinge!" keuchte Harry. Er hatte sie auch wegen des Schnurrbarts im Verdacht. Sie hatten zur Zeit eine sehr kreative Phase.

Zwei wehrlose Opfer ohne Zauberstäbe. Mit einem lüsternen Röcheln beugte sich der Dementor über sie. Harry schauderte bei seinem Anblick. Er zwang sich, den Blick davon abzuwenden und nach Lockhart zu sehen. Der kauerte auf der Erde, ganz klein zusammengerollt, den Kopf unter den Armen vergraben, und wimmerte. Verwundert bemerkte Harry, dass der Dementor sich ganz auf den Professor zu konzentrieren schien und ihn selbst außer Acht ließ. Lockhart schien es jetzt wesentlich schlechter zu gehen als ihm. Harry hatte sonst nicht allzu viel von seinem Lehrer gehalten, aber jetzt tat er ihm aufrichtig leid. "Warum will er Sie, Professor?" flüsterte er. "Er nährt sich von glücklichen Gefühlen und Erinnerungen", antwortete ihm eine schwache, zittrige Stimme, "und ich habe nun mal sehr viele glückliche Gedanken." Das war es also: Lockharts sonniges Gemüt wirkte auf den Dementor wie ein Köder. Es würde wohl bald nicht mehr viel davon übrig sein.

Betroffen und hilflos sah Harry zu, wie der Dementor seinem Opfer immer näher zu Leibe rückte und es immer mehr in sich zusammenzuschrumpfen schien. Von Grauen erfüllt, lauschte er dem gierigen Röcheln. Lockhart wurde regelrecht ausgesaugt, wie ein Insekt von einer Spinne. Es klang abscheuerregend, wie ein Strohhalm in einem leeren Glas. Ein obszönes Geräusch für die Tatsache, dass die Gefühle eines Menschen zerstört wurden.

Endlich ließ der Dementor von seinem Opfer ab. Nun war er wohl wunderbar gestärkt und Harry fragte sich, ob er sich mit umso größerer Kraft auf ihn stürzen würde, oder ob er vielleicht wunderbarer Weise satt war. Doch bei näherem Hinsehen wirkte die abscheuliche Kreatur weder energiegeladen, noch hungrig. Sie krümmte sich auf eine irgendwie qualvolle Weise und wurde gleichzeitig beinahe durchscheinend. Harry spürte, wie die grauenvolle Kälte langsam nachließ und sah, wie die Finsternis durchlässig wurde. Der Dementor hob den kapuzenverhüllten Kopf und öffnete seinen tunnelartigen Mund wie zu einem stummen Schrei. Er krallte die schleimigen Hände in die Luft und presste sie dann auf seinen Leib wie jemand, der sich den Magen verdorben hat. Das Schwarz des Dementors und seiner Umgebung wurde immer grauer. Dann schwebte das dunkle Wesen fluchtartig davon.

Die Sonne schien, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Es war hell und warm ringsum und man hörte die Vögel wieder zwitschern. Das Gefühl der Erstarrung wich aus Harrys Körper und Harrys Seele. Er wankte zu Gilderoy Lockhart, der noch immer wie ein kleines Paket reglos am Boden kauerte. "Professor", sprach er ihn leise an, "er ist weg. Sind Sie okay? Sie sind doch nicht… Oh Gott!" Er stürzte zu dem leblosen Bündel und rüttelte es, voller Angst, es würde sich nie wieder rühren.

Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken hob Lockhart den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Es war ein reichlich klägliches Lächeln, doch Harry fand es in diesem Moment beeindruckender als je irgendwer das strahlendste Lächeln des Stars gefunden hatte. Er half dem Mann hoch. Gilderoy Lockhart stakste ein paar Schritte herum, unbeholfen und wackelig wie ein neugeborenes Fohlen. Rasch legte Harry sich seinen Arm um die Schultern und stützte ihn auf dem weiteren Weg zum Dorf. Sie kamen sehr langsam voran. Aber sie hatten nicht mehr daran geglaubt, diesen Weg je wieder zurückzugehen.

"Was haben Sie nur mit dem Dementor gemacht?" fragte Harry, als sie schon länger unterwegs waren. "Ich habe ihn vergiftet", wisperte Lockhart kraftlos, aber triumphierend. Harry ließ ihn vorerst mit weiteren Nachfragen in Ruhe, als er merkte, wie angegriffen der Mann noch war.

Schweigend stolperten sie weiter. Lockhart dachte an seine glücklichsten Erinnerungen und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass der Dementor sie ihm nicht hatte nehmen können. Sie waren alle noch da, die Erinnerungen an seine Auftritte, seine Auszeichnungen, seine Fans; die liebevollen Gedanken an sein eigenes Spiegelbild; die Freude über seine eigene Schönheit und die Schönheit der Welt.

"Sie lächeln?" fragte Harry erleichtert und erstaunt. Lockhart nickte und blieb kurz stehen. Nun siegte Harrys Neugier. "Hat der Dementor nicht ihre glücklichen Erinnerungen getrunken?" "Oh doch. Einige." "Welche?" Im gleichen Moment hätte Harry diese indiskrete Frage gern zurückgezogen. Doch Lockhart plauderte ungezwungen drauflos, wenn auch noch unter großer Anstrengung: "Oh, die an mein Abenteuer mit dem Wagga-Wagga-Werwolf, zum Beispiel. Die an den Tanz mit der Todesfee und an die Siege über Ghule und Vampire." Gilderoy holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. "Die sind ihm aber offenbar nicht gut bekommen, was?" fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd und sah immer noch den vom Schmerz gekrümmten Dementor vor sich. Sein Lehrer lachte leise. "Aber warum nur, Professor, warum?"

Gilderoy Lockhart nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf. "Unbekömmliche Nahrung", sagte er schelmisch grinsend, "kein naturbelassenes Dementorenfutter." In seinen Augen blitzte eine diebische Freude auf. "Lauter Lügen."


End file.
